Light at the End
by sammy'sgirl82
Summary: Sam and Dean get into another job or is it just another job. Will secerts start to unfold themselves? Chacters:Sam, Dean Dont own , Samantha ReAnne, Sidney Catherine The Jenkins girls are mine! this was an english assginment. but i wanted some feedback!
1. Double the Trouble

Double the Trouble

Slowly Sidney walked through the alley on Jefferson Street. A normal route home but this night something was off she could feel it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Unsure of what was going on she crept forward wishing that she was already at home that's when she heard the muffled yell for help and then curse.

"H… Hello?" Sidney stuttered coming to a halt in the alley, another cry followed her hesitant answer as fear leaked from her pores she started to run, when she came up on the scene. There was a man lying on the ground he was chocking on his own blood, the stream of it was coming from his throat, and his eyes where white as snow. "Please tell me how to help." Sid commanded the man as she quickly dropped to her knees beside him. But before she could get any form of answer the man's breathe slowed to a stop.

Sidney let her fingers do the walking, she pulled out her phone with her right hand at the same time that she reached for the man's wallet to find out more about him.

"Samantha its Sidney I am going to be home late tonight. Do me a couple favors. Call Eric and tell him that I am not going to make it, than then call Bobby Singer tell him that it is urgent that he reaches me." Sidney ordered as soon as the phone was answered.

"You're canceling again? Why am I calling Bobby? Sid what is going on? Are you okay?" Samantha replied with twenty questions making Sidney even more frustrated then she was.

"Don't ask questions, don't call me Sid and please just do what I asked you. I should be home within a couple hours. Have fun with the gang tonight I am sorry this is more important." She growled through clenched teeth snapping the phone shut and then reopening it to call in and report that a Mr. John Haring had just been found dead in the alley.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dude are you serious?" snapped a half opened emerald-eyed man.

"Yeah Dean I'm serious tomorrow we are head to San Antonio. There is a job there it says so right here." A tall man with dark brown hair replied handing a newspaper to the man that he had just called Dean.

"You know what… never mind find we will head out and look at this "job" tomorrow around noon. For now I am getting some sleep." Dean groaned around a yawn.

"Seriously Dean what is wrong with you; you have been hot under the collar all night. Have I really done something to tick you off?" questioned the man

"No Sammy i'm not pissed at you, and I am find just tired. I just got done save your butt again and blowing up a demon. It was just a long job." Dean corrected venom soaking each word as he traced circles on the floor so as to not look at his baby brother afraid of the guilt that Sam would see in his eyes. Dean had failed again at keeping his brother save and the only one he was mad at was himself.

"I'm sorry Dean your right get some sleep and we will head out in the morning." Sam whispered walking to the end of the bed to rummage through his bag.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lights hit Dean's eyes causing him pain in an instant. God didn't Sam know how to close the blinds? Rolling over he buried his head under the pillow burrowing into the covers to try and get some more sleep if only a little. Quietly Sam tried to open the door not knowing if his brother was still sleeping or not. Upon peeking his head in the door he found that Dean had crawled deeper into the covers.

"Come on kiddo time to get up and get a shower you still smell horrible." Sam teased with a smile and a lazy pat to Dean's foot.

"Mmm…" Dean groaned trying to get further into the pillow and blankets.

"Come on Dean! Even Sleeping Beauty would be up right now."

"Alright alright I am up." Dean quipped unburying himself and rubbing his eyes before he sat up and was greeted with a beautifully annoying head rush. "And who on Earth said that I smelled bad you? You nose doesn't know what a good smell is then." Dean harassed getting the 'bite me' he was looking for. "Fine I will take a shower but you need to have the car packed and your stuff ready to go when I get out." Dean controlled getting out of bed feet first and heading in the direction of the bathroom that was in the far corner of the small hotel room that the brothers always lived in weather in Canada, Or Alaska they were always in a hotel room unless they stayed with Bobby or Pastor Jim.

"Dean your cup of caffeine will get cold by the time you get out." Sam complained glancing at the cup that was still steaming on the table in front of him.

"I'll drink it cold that shower sounds pretty enticing right now."

Twenty minutes later Sam and Dean were climbing into the seats of Dean's '67 Impala that he had gotten from dad heading for the highway and Texas. "So what do you got?" Dean asked looking from the road to see his brother pulling out the folder that he had put together.

"Man by the name of Mathew Haring was killed three days ago. He chocked on his own blood because of a throat wound. It was cut open, clean all the way to the spine. Last week there were two murders like this the thing is that there is one problem with the bodies. All the blood is missing from there bodies. Now if they are left out to long then most of the blood will run out yes. But there would still be a little blood. So I am thinking vampires but that still doesn't make much sense to me so I wanted to dig around when we got there and see if I could find anything. I know its not much to go on but we have looked into less Dean."

"Its nothing Sam!" Dean growled.

"So are we not heading to San Antonio?" Sam asked watching his brother waiting for an answer while his stubborn brother went head to head with himself. His question was answered when I car began to accelerate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you want to talk?" Samantha ReAnne asked as she entered the kitchen were her sister was cooking dinner. Still nothing, what had happened on Monday that her sister still would not talk to her about it. "So you don't want to talk about it?"

"Nope." Sidney stated as she turned to put the meat she was cooking into the pan.

'Nope' Samantha mocked in her head. Nope I never want to talk about it. "You know what Sid I don't care if you want to talk about it or not. You are going to tell me what happened three days ago and why you made everyone not expect you when you promised to go out with us or you can start finding yourself a new place. I don't know what has happened to you but ever since mom you have been acting a lot different. You don't talk to me anymore and I am getting pretty sick of it!" Samantha ReAnne snapped letting her temper take on a life of it's own. She was so tired of the silence that had made a home in her house. They had use to be best friends and now they were complete strangers and that was not going to fly with her.

"It's nothing ReAnne really. No need to get all mad at me Carrot Top." Her sister giggled using mom's old nick name for her when she was a kid.

"Don't call me that." Samantha bite out "Sidney Catherine. Look at me and tell me why you canceled on all of us." With the Samantha spun her sister on her heels. "Fine. I was on the way home when I found a man laying in the alley sis he was dead. Mathew Haring. It was not normal so I told you to call Bobby and when he called back I told him what had happened. Not to mention I saw it happen… in my head, in a dream the other night. I don't know what is goin on but its scaring the crap out of me Sam." Sid sobbed trying to stop the tears before they began but knowing it had not gotten past her little sister.

Samantha didn't know what to do. Sid didn't let her hug her because she had to be 'strong' so all there was to do was soothe her with comforting words. "It's ok we will figure this out Sid." Samantha smiled awaiting Sidney's usual answer, which was the same as her's when it came to the name that mom used to use. Before Sidney could get so much as Don't she was on the ground crying out in pain and grasping her head in pain. "Make it stop Sam it hurts." Sid cried through short breathes.

"Breath Sid breath." Samantha instructed

"I am… its not… helping Samantha…"Sidney gasped. "Well talk to me, what's happening?" Samantha asked her voice shaking with fear for her big sister.

Ha explain what is happening. I don't know what is happening my head hurts to bad to think. "P… pictures." From out of now where image after image of this man came flooding into her head like a power point. There was one of a man he had short caramel brown hair, and sea green eyes; he was pumping gas talking to a much taller man in comparison but with the same green eyes but he had chocolate brown hair. Then the two were arguing about what Sid didn't know she could read lips but they were fighting. The other of the two seemed to be the oldest cause the taller man always seemed to give into him. Then the caramel haired man was on the ground he was covered from head to toe in blood and the green-eyed man was sitting there on the ground crying rocking him back and forth.

"Ah!" Sidney screamed as the images disappeared and she was rewarded with a killer headache. Upon explain to her sister what she had seen it took all Sidney's power not to slap her baby sister as she lay rolling over with laughter from her own joke. "God Sid can you not control your hormones?" Samantha asked fits of giggles breaking through

"Can you not call me Sid?" She retorted.

"Sorry Sid… ney."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours later two FBI agents began the slow trek up the walk to the late John Haring's place

"Hello?" a small blonde about 10 or 11 answered the unknocked door with hair that was messed up in a ponytail dirt streaks running along her face. She looked like she was still crying days after the news had been delivered which the agents didn't blame her.

"Hello miss. We are so sorry for the interruption but we were wondering if we could speak to your mother for a moment?" Dean said slowly getting down to her level so that she could see he meant no harm to her.

"How… are you?" she asked wipe her hazel eyes again as she started at the two men with awe.

"This is agent Right, I am agent Freely we are FBI." Dean whispered pulling his badge from his pocket sadness seeping into his eyes.

"Hold on. Mama there are a couple of men here say they are FBI they want to talk to you." The girl hollered as she the door wide to welcome the two men in.

"Hello." A tall, slim women with long blonde hair that was curled at each end replied as she rounded the corner from what would seem the kitchen with a towel in her hand. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"We came to ask you about your late husband." Sam said watching his brother carefully he had been acting odd since walking through the door.

"What about him? I have already answered the police's questions." The women stated matter of factly.

"Yes Mrs. Haring, we know we are just wanting to do a couple follow up questions for our department." Sam said kindly. "Is there anything that your husband might have said or done that was odd the night that he died?" Sam asked still wondering if Dean was ever going to find his voice.

"No. He was fine. I had gotten off the phone with him thirty-five minutes before I got the call that he was killed." Mrs. Haring chocked through the tears that ran down her face.

"Had he been in any kind of contact with anyone that might have been in trouble?"

"My Mathew no never. He always looked out for me and Sara here." She tilted her head to the little girl that clung to her leg the cries could be heard though she was hidden in her mother's jeans.

"Ok. Thank you I don't think there is anything else that needs to be asked about this subject with your little girl in the room." Agent Freely said finally finding his voice.

"I am sorry for your lose. I use to know John personally before you were married. He was a good friend of my father's. Thank you again Mrs. Haring for your time." Dean said with a tilt of the head as he turned to head for the door. After exiting the house he gave a big sigh of relief.

"Dude what was that back there?" Sam questioned clearly mad as he loosened his tie.

"Mathew Haring!?" Dean said to Sam. "Where have you heard that name before? It had been bothering me and I didn't know until I saw that little girl why. I was not lying when I told her that I knew him. He use to be a buddy of dad's Sam. He use to be in the profession that we are in!" Dean said as he turned back around heading to the Impala sliding in and setting her to a purr." I bet you anything the others did to. What ever this is its picking off hunters."

"Ok. Maybe but. Where are we going?"

"2417 North St. Mary." Dean said checking the road before he pulled out onto it.

"Why? What there?" Sam asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Joey's." Dean said stealing a quick glace at his brother in the passenger seat.

"What you planning on hitting on some poor clueless girl tonight?" Sam asked with a casual eye roll at his brother's usual night activity.

"No Sammy I could really go for a drink." Dean sad madly turning on the right signal making the light flash on the dash lighting up his face and expression.

"Dean!" Sam yelled bracing himself against the junk box preparing himself for what was coming next.

"What? Oh… God!" Dean shouted slamming on the brakes to avoid hitting a '65 Harley Davison bike that was right in the way. With a quick launch forward Sam was thrown back hitting the seat with shattering speed. Groaning with pain.

"What the." Dean snapped undoing his belt to get out and check on the car.

"Dean, Careful" Sam cautioned as he watched his brother stock off.

"Oh no. No way not when it comes to my car!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry I am just a little out of it I was not really watching where I was at." A soft voice said from under a black and purple helmet.

"You had better be." Dean bite as he looked the nose the Chevy over to make sure there was no damage.

"If there is anything wrong with my car you are paying for damage so I hope you can cover it!" Dean clipped out each word without turning around.

"You know what I said I was sorry so understand that or shove it. There is no damage done to your baby. The voice growled as the owner of the soft chime became a face with bright red hair that looked like fire as it fell over her shoulder and the darkest coffee color eyes that meet had ever meet in slits or not. "Now my name is Samantha ReAnne Jenkins you want the information you can just look it up in a phone book provided you know how to read. But trust me if you come up with some damage to your car you are the one goin to be hurting seeing as how there is a stop sign there and not one there." And with that Samantha ReAnne proceeded to replace the helmet on her head and get back on her bike before she left Dean standing there wondering to himself what had just happened.

Still bathing in shock Dean walked back to the car and turned to his baby brothers who meet him with a wide eyed green/blue stare. "Don't ask" Dean established "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well are we still going to Joey's?" Sam asked staring at his brother and back to the spot they had just been sitting.

"Yeah because now I really need a drink."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Samantha ReAnne pulled up to her customary place at Joey's bike park up near the doors still openly fuming about what had just happened. Gliding up to the door she said a graceful hello to Doug before proceeding into the bar, sighing when the music hit her ears. Now to find Sid and play a little pool.

Two hours and numerous beverages later Samantha and Sidney were heading back to their table when a 6 foot 4 figure walked right into Samantha ReAnne almost making her wear her drink.

"I'm so sorry… I was not looking." The man said looking down at the flame red hair eyes growing wide instantly.

"It's fine it happens. Just not to me twice in a night." Samantha bite each word making them sound more like a threat.

"Sam what is taking you so long?" Dean called as he walked into his brother's long frame in the pathway to the bar.

"You!" Samantha and Dean shouted at the same time.

" I take it you two know each other?" Sidney interrogated looking from her sister to the man she was shouting at.

"This is the man that almost ran me off the road tonight."

"This man has a name and who was it that?" Dean didn't get a chance to ask his question before his brothers voice was drowning him out.

"Sam Winchester" Sam interrupted sticking out his hand to Sidney. "That's Dean Winchester my older brother." With a tilt of the head Dean said hello to Sidney and went right back to the dead glares he was giving Samantha ReAnne

"Sidney Catherine Jenkins" Sidney said accepting Sam's warm hand as it covered hers she instantly felt a tingle when there hands meet. There was something about him. Where had see seen him before. "That is my baby sister Samantha ReAnne Jenkins." Sid said inclining her head.

"Wait the Sidney Jenkins that found that body a few days ago?" Dean asked the name suddenly seeming familiar.

"Yeah the same why?"

"Well we are FBI and its kind of the case we had been given and I was wanting to question you if I could." Dean stated looking for his badge, which was in the car.

"You don't look or act like FBI" Samantha ReAnne said freely smiling at the look of anger that Dean instantaneously got on his face.

"That's cause there not. Agents don't carry around the kind of arsenal that you two do now do they?" Sidney asked recalling who they were.

"What do you mean Sid?" ReAnne inquired all signs of anger leaving her face directly.

"My pictures Red. It's them!"


	2. Visions

A Vision

Samantha was undecided about what it was that made her so irately pissed at Dean. Every time she looked up and saw him watching her, she wanted to walk around the pool table where she was shooting a game with Sam, and Sid were shooting at and slap him silly.

"What?" Samantha ReAnne snapped remembering the last time she caught his hungry male eyes on her, "I am not something to eat, Dean! Maybe you've had too much to drink."

She sunk the 9 ball into the corner pocket closest to Sid and continued to bitch. "Stop! I mean most the time I enjoy a little cat and mouse with guys but you-it just pisses me off! Dean, you really don't want to piss me off more than you have tonight. I can truly be a bitch."

Samantha went on and on, and Sam contemplated telling her that Dean really wasn't listening. Knowing Dean he was thinking about the things that he could do to her if only she would allow him to- and she wasn't really allowing.

"Dean… Hey!" Sam called bringing the oldest Winchester back to reality, "I think that maybe we should get going. And before you start hitting on Samantha ReAnne and she starts hitting you- what do you say?" He asked, trying to understand why it was Dean was more drunk then he was since Sam had more to drink. Out of no where Dean laid all his weight on his little brother, who after losing his fifth round to the Jenkins girls, was really just looking for any excuse to leave and causing Sam to stumble under all that dead weight.

"Shit Dean- you really need to lay off all the cheeseburgers or you are going to be killing yourself with all your weight." Sam taunted his brother

"Bitch!" Dean replied getting his feet under him.

"Jerk!" Sam laughed back.

"So, you are heading out are you? I will tell Doug that you are welcome in the club with us anytime. I enjoyed myself Sam. Thank you." Sidney quipped.

"Yeah we will have to do this again before we leave." Sam agreed.

Watching the Winchester brothers Sidney can't help but laugh- they really were a pair. They fought a lot but most of it was out of fun, or in Dean's case total boredom. "You ready Samantha ReAnne? We should probably get going too." The oldest Jenkins sister asked.

"Hello Samantha are you home?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Sid. I was. Yeah lets go." ReAnne said quickly, trying to get the focus off what had distracted her in the first place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Jenkins' house

"So do you think Dean was kinda cute? Or was it Sam you were completely checking out back at the bar there Carrot Top?" Sid quizzed as her sister finished with her nightly routine before she crawled into bed.

"What the hell are you talking about there Sid?" Samantha asked, brows fusing to her hairline.

"Oh come on! I know you better than that- as much as you would like to tell yourself other wise. I know. Just tell me."

"I don't know… It's Dean I guess. I mean he pisses me off to no end- don't get me wrong, but there is still something about him, you know what I mean? It was clear that you enjoyed yourself. I don't think I have ever seen you have as much fun as you did tonight." Samantha recollected.

"What? Oh there is no way you are turning the subject on me Samantha. Yeah, so they kept me laughing and that's what I look for when I look for a guy whether his is just a friend or not sis." Sidney replied with a devilish smile, walking away to answer the phone that started to ring.

"Yello!" Catherine chimed through the phone on the fifth ring

"Sid?" whispered a voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes… Who is this?" The black haired women said through the phone suddenly regretting answering it.

"Thank God… It's Bobby." The voice gradually sounded its age as the man began to explain what he needed from the Jenkins sister.

"I need you to watch your back. Whatever this thing is, it knows about you. I don't know what has been happening to you- I don't think I really want to- but you do, and you need to be careful. This thing it is goin' after hunters up there. I don't know why, but what you told me about John gave me enough to find out about his past. Its not a clean one, let me tell you that much. So Hon you and your sister please be careful… call if you need me to come down." Bobby enlightened her as she listened. She hung on every word that Bobby had said to her.

"Yeah Bobby I can do that. Not to mention there are a couple of guys here that can probably help keep us safe." Sidney Catherine said with a smile growing across her lips.

"Ok. Just be careful, and check out those guys of yours." Bobby rumbled.

"Yes sir." Sid said as she hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Samantha ReAnne asked as she rounded the corner and almost walked into the corner table sitting at the end of the hall.

"Things just got a hell of a lot harder ReAnne. Its time for you to use your talents and find out all you can about those Winchesters. Bobby's orders!" Sidney said with deep authority.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning after one hell of a night before was really wearing on Dean. He never was one to get drunk but god had he wasted his ass last night. He remembered watching Samantha ReAnne lean over the pool table and concentrating on the place that she wanted the ball to go.

She had growled when the ball didn't quiet reach the hole and slide home which would have given her a point up on Sammy. After her not so silent curse she would spin on her heels and down the glass of rum, or shot of whiskey.

It was nice to watch her the sway of her hips. The way she would put her hand on her hip and pout when something didn't go right or when she noticed Dean's eyes wandering over her making her even more frustrated then she already was. Letting a chuckle slip between his lips he groaned the second the laugh disappeared. "Shit my head!" Dean whispered to the loud room.

"Morning!" Sam spoke softly trying his hardest to not make as much noise as possible knowing all to well what hangovers were like. "How you feeling?"

The question no sooner left his lips and he was rewarded with an even louder groan. "That answers my question don't it."

"God… what happened?" Dean groaned trying to ride out the headache that pulsed at his temples.

"You hit on Samantha ReAnne and didn't get very far. Well you almost had some broken bones, but that's about it and we still don't know what they know about us." Sam grumped as he threw a bottle of aspirin at his brother's bed.

"Oh…Shit I forgot." Dean said. "So what is the plan for today?"

"You are going to try and get that migraine under your control so that we can go and talk to Sidney again this morning." Sam controlled "Me- I'm hitting the shower."

"Fine. I will just go back to sleep."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After several hours of nothing but silence Sam had a shit load of information about the three people that had been killed, but nothing to go on. Maybe Dean was right and this job was just turning into crap.

Sam quizzed Bobby Singer over the phone "Hey Bobby? Just a name for you, he was a hunter. I want to know if you knew him or if there was anything that I could get from you about him." while sitting at a diner watching Dean indulged in a double cheeseburger.

"Shoot Sam, what do you got?" Bobby pegged.

"Man by the name of James Richard. 23. He lived in San Antonio until last week when he was killed, made to look like vampires but now we are thinking ritual stuff." Sam said pending his answer.

"I meet James a few times at Ellen's place-he had a thing for Joe. He was a good hunter. Young, but good. You say you think it is ritual? Wait where did you say you were working again?"

"San Antonio. Hunter by the name of Mathew Haring was killed several days ago and we are checking it out. Why?"

"Nothing. I just know a couple of people up there that's all. Anyway it's cult stuff, huh?" Bobby asked changing the subject a little to quickly for Sam's taste.

"Yeah maybe something else. I am still looking and I will have to get back to you on that. There are two killings every week and one at least four or five days after the other. Problem is we have nothing to tell us where they are or how to find who is next. It's like there is nothing, Bobby, but I know there is something." Sam said frustrated at the empty ends that he had continued to come up with.

"I don't know kiddo just keep digging you will find something." Bobby said a clear sign that he needed to do or be somewhere else.

"Alright I will give you a call later than." Sam said

"Alright Sam don't give up. I will see what I can come up with on this end. Later" Bobby encouraged.

"What was that all about?" Dean puzzled around the bite of cheeseburger.

"I… I really don't know actually. It was like he knew something but didn't want to say anything. Hmm… that was odd." Sam thought shrugging it off and turning back to his laptop. "Dean I think that there is something here that we are just not reading into. Maybe we are looking too deep into it!"

"I don't know dude. There is nothing. Unless… Let me see what you have?" Dean quizzed.

"Yeah sure. This is all I have. James, Mathew, and the John Doe that we haven't named yet." Sam said handing over the documents.

"Look at this." Dean said pointing out the fine print. "They all came from the same place. Isn't that near where the gate was at?" Dean inquired looking at Sam with quizzing eyes.

After a long moment of looks and silent exchanges the boys called Bobby again.

"Bobby, the place where the gate was open in Wyoming, the hunters that have been killed have all come from there. What if it has something to do with the fact that we killed the demon? I mean what do you think Bobby?"

"Well I have been looking and it is the showings of a ritual, like some one is trying to bring something back or up. I haven't found out of what but I will and then I will get back to you." Bobby informed as he listened to Sam take a big sigh of relief.

"Alright thanks Bobby. Hey Dean lets-go-we got something we have to do and now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Samantha, is Sidney around?" Sam solicited as he stood in the doorway of their little house while he looked at the redhead that stood in nothing but a tank top and shorts in front of him. "She's still in the shower, come on in though. She should be out in a few." Samantha replied as she turned and walked down the hall pulling her hair up into the pony that had been around her little wrist. "Sid there are people here for you, so hurry your ass up!" Samantha barked.

"So what's up?" Samantha ReAnne asked as she sat with one leg over the other were she was sitting across from Sam and Dean on the leather couches that took up stay in her living room.

"Nothing, just need to ask Sidney a couple of questions about those pictures she talked about last night is all. It may help with that case." Dean said watching the way that ReAnne's face changed at the mention of her sister and those pictures.

Sam had informed Dean that she was probably referring to premonitions but he didn't want to believe that he had run into another person who was like his brother; he had once asked his brother for proof of the fact that he was psychic or even telekinetic but Sam had refused of course. Dean still thought it was because he didn't want to give himself a headache trying to bend that damn spoon.

"Um, I thought you guys were working on the Haring murder, not why my sister has pictures of you two?" Samantha stuttered. If they had found out it would only cause more hell for them and they didn't need a couple of hunters breathing down their necks because her sister was seeing shit in her head days before it happened.

"We are, though we are not FBI as your sister so kindly pointed out last night." Dean growled looking Samantha up and down. He admired the courage she had to wear what she was in with them still in the room. Not many women are that comfortable with themselves- to wear almost nothing with two men that they don't know in the room with her.

"So why don't you tell me why you are looking into his murder?" Samantha ReAnne continued to ask question after question.

"Well our father was a good friend of his as was a friend of the family and we heard about his death and that it was a possible murder we wanted to find the evil son of a bitch ourselves." Dean answered awaiting her next question.

"Interesting description of him there Winchester." Samantha shot back.

"Well I do try." Dean's smartass personality seeped through every inch of his words making Samantha chuckle. She had to give him some credit- he was a charmer though he annoyed her at times. But with her history what man wouldn't?

"Who the hell is here?" Sidney asked as she quickly rounded the corner. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black top that showed off her belly ring to the world while she ran a towel over her wet hair, letting the long raven colored locks run down to the small of her back.

Dean was aware of the breath that caught in Sam's throat when he laid eyes on her. He would admit that the Jenkins girls were not bad looking at all. If she could take his baby brother's breath away she had to be something. "Oh, Hey Sam, Dean. What do you need?" Sidney asked suddenly feeling very indecent because of the look crossed Sam's face.

"We need to talk to you about the other…" Sam started "Ok look. My brother he um… has these premonitions. The other night when you said that you had pictures… would you care to tell us what the hell you meant by that because he is freaking out and I just want to get the bottom of this." Dean interrupted.

"I…Uh… Shit. Yeah the other day I had a pre… premonition it was weird-it hurt like hell." Sidney Catherine explained everything; that she had experienced them before a couple of nights before Mathew died, and the same with James. She told them that she didn't know what they meant or how she was supposed to find the men before they were killed. She just saw them die and then days later they were killed. "Have you seen one recently of a man being killed?" Sam asked

"Yeah. I had one the other night. Um… but it was nothing like the way that the other men died Sam. It was just there, it was of Dean." Catherine said fear poring into her eyes for all of them to see

It was not something that Samantha ReAnne was used to but it was there in her sister's eyes. The fear was so clear; ReAnne had seen the same fear in her eyes before the night that mom died, and a couple times after that but nothing like this. She was scared of everything.

The only thought that came to ReAnne's mind was that Bobby could help. Thinking on impulse Samantha got up and went to the kitchen unaware of the fact that Dean was hot on her heels.

"Hey…" the Jenkins girl replied after a man's voice answered the phone. "Um… Bobby you said to call if we needed any help and I think that things are going to get a little rough around here. Do you think that you can give us a hand down here?" Samantha asked speaking faster than normal.

Dean was not sure what to make of it. He was sure that he heard Bobby's voice over the phone when Samantha ReAnne's phone call had been answered but he was even more sure of it when he listened to the question and heard the response as clear as if it were him on the phone. Bobby would be here soon to give them a hand that they didn't need, and to answer his questions.

"Dean." Samantha said after walking into the oldest Winchester brother.

"I thought you might need to talk." Dean said questions clear in his eyes.

"N… No I'm fine. Really." Samantha ReAnne whispered not liking the feelings that stirred in her insides with the closeness that came with walking into someone.

"Ok… so let me ask you a question. That man that you were on the phone with, who was he?"

"Just… a friend of the family. God-Dean- What? Am I not allowed to ask for help for my sister's sake? She _is _my sister after all." Samantha bite walking around him and back to the others before she did something she would regret quickly. She wondered whether hitting him or… Samantha kill that thought. He is a hunter, not to mention a Winchester not a wise idea.

"Yeah you can but we can help if you would just let us." Dean fought back as he stood behind her. He was aware that they clearly being watched by the other two, for Dean and ReAnne had visibly disrupted a conversation that was going on between them.

"Want to explain what you two are fighting about now?" Sidney rapidly intervened annoyance in her voice.

"No." Samantha answered with a curl to her lip daring Dean to give a different answer but Dean being Dean he didn't seem much threat in the woman's snarl.

"Yeah. Why don't you ask your sister here why she felt it necessary to call a family friend? Bobby I think his name was." Dean said meeting Sidney's then Sam's eyes before turning to Samantha for the answer that they all sought to find.

"Why did you call Bobby?" Sid asked Samantha.

" I felt it was important. Why are you the only one allowed to talk to him now Sid?" Samantha snapped anger lucid in her stand and voice. If Dean got out of this one he would be a very lucky man. "I never said that. But we don't need his help so why would you bother him at this moment when we are in the middle of something?"

"You were in the middle of something-I was just sitting there." Samantha shot back fast.

"Bobby?" Sam asked

"Yeah Bobby Singer he is a"

"Hunter..." Sam finished. "We know him."

"Clearly!" Samantha bit turning to glare at Dean "Why didn't you just tell me you knew him?"

"I didn't know he was the same Bobby. Oh. He will be here in two days Sam. You can finish asking him all your questions then." Dean finished.

"Ok, so back to this Dean. We think that it is to bring a demon back. The thing is that it can't be Yellow Eyes. So we just have to find out what demon it is so that we can stop it from happening."

"How do we do that?" Sidney asked.

"_We_ don't. _Us_ on the other hand we are going to wait for Bobby. If you have any more visions before that you let us know. Maybe we can stop the next one from coming true." Sam explained getting to his feet.

"So what, you are going to leave now?" Samantha ReAnne snarled through clenched teeth. "I think it wise." Dean retorted walking to the door. "Sam will call ya later. I'll see you all later after you have cooled off."

"Yeah keep wishing Dean. I am going to ring your neck before you leave town!" Samantha yelled heading for the bathroom that her sister had come out of a while before. "See you around sweetheart but it won't be on good terms."

Chuckling, Sidney apologized for her sister and said goodbye to the boys. Now time to go chew a sister out. Sidney thought to herself while walking to the bathroom to find ReAnne sitting on the counter with her feet in the sink. "You want to talk about it?" Sidney asked unsure of what was going on in that head of hers.

"Sid I keep thinking about mom and how she was killed and I don't think that we should be around the Winchesters anymore." ReAnne said hanging her head in shame.

"Samantha that was a long time ago and just because he couldn't save her from that demon doesn't mean we should hold it against them. Besides, they have issues about as much as we do." Sidney said as she watched as Samantha fidgeted with her hair that had fallen out of its place in the tie.

"Yeah well Sam is nothing like Dean, and Dean reminds me so much of John it's scary. Sidney I don't like it. The closer I am to him the more of that night I remember. I don't think I can do it. What would dad say if he knew what Dean did to me because of that night?" Samantha ReAnne was plainly shaken up and the tears were on the verge of breaking over the edge of her eyes, and Samantha didn't cry.

"He would tell you that John Winchester was a good man. Samantha, they are here to help. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen to you. What happened with mom was not John's fault; he just didn't get there in time. There is no one to blame but that damn demon. Please I need to know. I need their help and you called Bobby so he will be here soon. Just try, I will help you get through this and it will be over soon." Sidney said feeling the pain that her sister did when it came to the death of their mother.


	3. Past Nightmares in the Present Mind

Past Nightmares in the Present Mind

Night fell rapidly over the road in Kansas as Bobby Singer slowly pulled into a motel parking spot. He had been on the road all day and all night and had made pretty damn good time, though his eyes were at half mass and he was dragging his body from lack of sleep.

As the old man opened the door to the office of the motel off the highway; listening as the bell rang alerting the young blond behind the counter the someone had entered her place of work.

"Good evening. Can I help you with anything tonight?" the young wide-eyed women asked and Bobby couldn't help but laugh. Yeah you can give me a room so that I can continue on my way to Texas so that I can kill the ass of some evil son of a bitch that you probably think doesn't even exist. "Yeah I would like one room queen please." Bobby sighed handing the gal a credit card.

"Okay that should come to about $95 Mr. Singer" She smiled, he seemed like a nice old man. A little tired but he seemed very kind. "Its room 14 at the end and here is the key Sir have a good night." With the Bobby lugged his weary legs back out to the chevelle and drove her to the end of the lot.

After bring in his bag and the weapons that he need from the car the brown haired man with streaks of gray dropped to the bed letting an exhausted sigh slip from his lips. He would get a couple hours sleep and then he would hit the road again. Long before morning awoke. He had a promise to keep and damn it he was going to keep it. He had sworn to himself and those girls that he would always be there when they needed him because he wasn't there soon enough that night- and right now they needed him. He remembered it so clearly Samantha was about ten and Sidney twelve. The phone call was so clear and distinct in Bobby's head.

'Bobby… Bobby we need your help…Mommy… s… she is screaming there is something in the house and it was in Sidney's room when she woke up she was screaming and mom went in there and then she started screaming to. Now… she is on the ceiling and she was… god please help Bobby.' Groaning Bobby rolled over and grabbed the pillow. Yeah like he was going to get any sleep like this.

Every time he thought of those girls and the fact that their mother was one of his friends it breaks his heart to think about the fact that he couldn't help them, save her. He would have nightmare after nightmare of the night. It played like a recording in his head.

The blood, the fire, the girls the fear that was in their eyes it was forever burned into his mind. God damn it Bobby, stop torturing yourself there was nothing you could do. Just like with Elizabeth you didn't know what you know now. You couldn't have done anything and showing up with eyes heavy and dark circles around them isn't going to be of much help either. "Mmm…" Bobby groaned getting out of the bed and heading to the shower. Well it looks like I am goin' with another night without any sleep. Time to take and shower and hit the road. Have to get to San Antonio before tomorrow night, shouldn't be too hard. With that Bobby got into the steaming shower.

Within the hour Singer was back on the road and heading into the night. He would get there soon enough… He just didn't know what to do when he got there. Guess he was going to find out in a couple hours. Swiftly the petal meet the floor and the chevelle jump in response.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I am so sorry that it was so short I just can't really think at the moment. I am having really bad writers block. Please review and tell me how my one pager went. It was something that took my two days to figure out. I would rewrite it like a thousand times cause it just didn't sound right to me. Hope it wasn't to bad.**


	4. The Search

The Search

Samantha ReAnne watched as the sun set in the distance. Her stomach was all tied up in knots, it was going on the third day since calling Bobby and he still hadn't gotten there. Granted it was quiet the drive from South Dakota to Texas for most people, But Bobby wasn't most people, He was a hunter like the Winchesters and it normally only took a hunter a day or two to get to the job. Her thoughts were cut short by the sounds of her sister's boots against the tile. "What's up Sidney?" ReAnne asked without turning around.  
"Wanted to give you this" was her response as she handed Samantha a cup of coffee as it steamed showing that it was fresh out of the pot. "And wanted to see if you wanted to go with me?" Sidney Catherine finished.

"Where you off to?" Samantha inquired

"Joey's, it beats sitting here going insane waiting for Bobby to call or show up which is what you are doing."

"I'm… I don't know, you got time to wait for your baby sister to shower and get ready?" Samantha ReAnne asked turning questioning eyes on her older sister.

"Yea, I think I can wait while you do that. Just hurry your ass up Sis!" Catherine giggled pivoting on her heels shaking her head at the youngest Jenkins girl. "You worry to much Carrot Top."

"Right back at ya Sid." Samantha sneered with a devilish smile on her face as she watched her sister's head bounce from unsuppressed laughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours, some makeup, and a pair of jeans and a purple tank top later Sidney and Samantha were driving down the road in Sid's T top Camero with radio blasting.

"So aren't you hoping to run in to a certain someone there Catherine are you? You never get this dolled up fro just anyone!" Samantha teased taking her sister's faded blue jeans that rode just a little lower then normal, and the halter top that wore. She was pretty damn lucky it was a warm night though the temperature never bothered either f them, you would always find them in a tank top of some sort unless they were working on the cars or ReAnne's bike then they were in a tee.

"It's nothing really I just feel good and wanted to look that way to." Sidney explained.

"Hence the makeup right? You don't really need it Sid." Samantha carried on.

"Your wearing the damn stuff to might I point out there Samantha ReAnne!" Sidney growled she didn't like being ragged on by Samantha anymore than Samantha liked Sidney picking on her.

"We're gong to Joey's I always wear makeup to Joey's Catherine. Just drop it Sid I was joking anyways no need to get defensive." Samantha rolled her eyes as her hand snaked up to the front of the radio

"What are you doing, you know the rules." Sidney informed slapping Samantha's hand away.

"Yeah in Bobby's cars, not yours!"  
"Well yeah, but it has been lately. What do you want the radio for?" Sidney asked starting ReAnne down reminding her that she _was _the oldest after all.

"Turning it up shit Sidney."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the other side of town the oldest Winchester was trying to get _some _sleep but finding it hard to do.

"Damn it Sam! What are you doing?" Dean growled uncovering his head for the pillow.

"I'm trying to figure out which demon is going this, Dean. You know its kinda our job the last time I checked." Sam said looking up from his laptop letting his eyes get use to the darkness in the room to stare at his brother.

"Ya we'll figure it out when the sun is up. I'm tired as hell." Dean grumped.

"I… You know what Dean. No! A man is going to die in two days if I do not figure this out and soon." Sam bellowed across the room.

The sound of a phone ringing brought the brother's heads around. "Now who the hell is calling?" Dean groaned as he reached for the phone the was a mere three inches away on the bedside table.

"You do realize that it is only 7 o'clock right Dean?" Sam inquired

"Ya. But I am beat. What?" Dean yelled into the phone.

"Don't you yell at me boy, and where the hell are you two staying?" bite Bobby Singer on the other end of the phone.

"The Rodeo Inn!" Dean answered "Why you in town or something?"

"Ya and tired as hell. So I will be there in five."

"It's room 26 around back out of site from anyone. Do you want to call Samantha and Sidney and let them know you're here?" Dean stated tacking the end on for the girls comfort not Bobby's.

"I tried, got sent to voicemail on both of their phones. So I don't know son." Bobby notified Dean

"Well you could also try Joey's they seem to be regulars down there." Dean offered up and rummaging through the bag at the end of his bed.

"Alright." was Bobby's short reply as he left Dean to listen to a dial tone.

"Sammy have you seen my pistol anywhere? I can't find it in my bag." Dean asked as he started throwing things on the bed. M&Ms, shirts, pants, flannels, where the hell is my gun?

"Are you sure you didn't leave it in the car?" Sam asked "What do you need it for anyway? Your in the room nothing is really coming in all the windows and doors are locked and there is salt everywhere."

" I was going to go get Sidney and Samantha. Kinda need my gun." Dean growled through clenched teeth frustration heavy in his eyes. "Damn." Dean said as he found what he had been searching for at the bottom of this duffle. As Dean headed for the door he slide the engraved pistol home in the band of his boxers.

"You coming or are you just going to sit here all night looking for something you are not going to find?" Dean quizzed his baby brother.

"Someone has to wait for Bobby don't they?"

"True. Fine you stay put, wouldn't want you to see Sidney again." Dean chuckled as he headed for the door. "Hey Bobby, He's in there watch it he is kinda bitchy. Lack of sex." Dean's laughter could be heard as Singer walked through the door letting it close right behind him.

Several hours after Dean left to get the Jenkins girls Sam had informed Bobby on everything that they had learned. Which was not much. He even told Bobby about Sidney and her visions, which seemed to come more then the younger Winchester's did.

"But there is nothing. Sidney hasn't had a vision. I can't find anything. Bobby, I tell you there is so much here but I can't find anything!" the frustration seeped through Sam's words.

Bobby kinda felt sorry for the kid, all this work and he couldn't find what he needed. "Have you dug up the history on this town. Has this happened before?"

"Ya, but there was only two other deaths like this but nothing big." Sam replied pulling up web page after web page of information quickly going through them. "April 13 1990 a man named Dylan Chambers; he was found murdered in an alley like the man that Sidney Catherine found and then there was one a week later. They were both men. That seems to be the only connection. I mean the ages aren't even a pattern Dylan was 17 the other man was 29 but Mathew was 41, James was 46. I am just grabbing at dead ends."

"I don't know son, but we need to figure it out and soon before anyone else dies."

"Ya you are telling me. Where the hell is Dean?" Sam quizzed looking at his watch before quickly retrieving his cell phone.

"Oh, you know Dean he is probably found some pretty little thing to hit on." Bobby said laughing at Dean's typical habits.

"Ya and knowing Dean it is probably Samantha ReAnne again, he just can't seem to leave her alone." Sam said noting the sudden silence that came from Bobby.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?" Dean barked as he turned back to the game that he and Sidney had been occupied with.

"Where are you? I thought you were going to get the girls not hit on them?"

"Sorry we were heading out and we got busy with a game. We will be there soon. Maybe." Dean laugh quietly as his eyes feel on Samantha as she brought back a couple more beers for the three of them.

"Dean!"

"Ya… ok we are leaving. So did you and Bobby find anything?" Dean asked quickly changing the subject to get away from the lecture his brother was sure to lay on him.

"No not really now please get here and now."

"Ya Sammy I will be there just calm down." Dean hung up the phone and chugged the beer that was sitting on the table.

"Time to leave?" Sidney asked looking at Dean waiting for his answer.

The turn on his heels was a good enough answer for them. Samantha gathered up her leather jacket and headed for the door.

"Now what Sid?" Samantha asked

"Now we talk to Bobby. We what to do from here." Sidney said as fear began to find its way to the surface.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night rapidly grew darker and darker as a figure strolled through the streets of San Antonio. She was a small woman so she looks innocent and not as deadly as she really was; thing was she could drop a man within a heartbeat. She had many times. Tonight she was looking to do it again. She had a job to do. The job that her mother before her had started, it ran in the family. They had to bring her back. Had to get her up top once more. It was their destiny just like it was hers to lead them to the end. To the rise of another life, a better life.

People surrounded her and the chatter gave her a headache. She needed to concentrate, figure out how she was going to lure a man into the alley so that she could take the third one this month. Four more men had to die before the biggest weapon that could ever been seen came back. It would take days before Lilth would rise after Sara finished the ritual. Then all hell would break loose. Literally.

"I just have to finish what they have all started." Sara murmured to herself. "Then everything will be right again. Demons will be in control again."

As if to answer her unspoken question a group of men turned onto a deserted street giving her the chance she needed. If she could kill one maybe even two then it would be that less of a wait. Walking a little faster as to not lose her prey Sara went after the men. To do what she had been raised to do. It was all she had known. He mother was some what of an obsessed person especially after her father had died and Sara's mother had learned that it was a hunter that had killed him in a cross fire. Ever since then Lillian had wanted revenge on the hunter that did it and bring the apocalypse about was one way to do it. So that left Sara shedding blood for her family, for the death of all hunters for everyone. She was going to be damned if she failed and there was no way she was to fail.

A sigh escaped Sara as she watched the light go out in one of the men's eyes. Four down three to go. "One day mom you will get your wish. One day. I promise." Sara whispered the secret promise knowing it would reach the one person she wanted to hear it. Not caring who found the body or even if anyone saw she darted away from the gruesome scene and back on the crowed street. No one would ever know until it was to late that this little petite this was the reason for all the blood that fell, and she was pretty damn proud of it to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**So what do you think… it was hard to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. My mind had so many directions it wanted to go in and get out the information that was out in this chapter. So Bobby is there, and we meet a new person and it looks like everything is going to go down hill for the boys… Please… Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	5. The Truth Out

**Ok so last time we left off Bobby had just gotten to town and we learned that the big bad that is coming is Lilth…. That just makes everything just wonderful doesn't it? **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Truth Out

Several Hours Later

"Bobby!" came a shout from the darkened door as a small figure came bounding in the hunter's direction knocking him off balance for a spilt second.

"Don't let him give you an answer or anything just go ahead and kill him why don't you ReAnne." Snapped Sidney as she too wrapped her arms around the older man's neck with a long over due hug.

"Get over it Sid just because I bet you to it." Samantha replied like a nine year old sticking out her tongue as she giggled. It had been forever since they had seen Bobby and it was really good to know that he was there now.

"Alright girls that's enough. Let's not fight. I may not have been here since you were ten Sammy but you don't need to act like a ten year old now." Bobby ordered watching as the girls quickly complied with what he asked of, well ordered of them.

"Some things never change." Bobby quiet laughed to himself.

"I still don't know who you guys know each other?" hinted Dean as he came into the motel room making sure that the salt line had not been disturbed due to a very bouncy over excited Jenkins girl.

"Not that its is really any of your business but my mother knew Bobby. They were good friends." Samantha remarked all form of humor and laughter gone from her tone now.

"Your father and I met Mackenzie when we were coming through town on a hunt. It was a while back." Bobby said as he watched the Winchester boys' eyes grew wide.

"You knew our dad as well and you didn't tell us." Sam asked hurt in his tone.

"Ya. Guess it slipped the mind sorry Sam. If I had known…" Sidney started.

"It's ok. We are here now and it's all coming out now. So tell us now!" whispered Dean progressively letting his voice get louder to get the point across.

"Dean, watch your tone!" bite Bobby "We can tell you almost anything you want to know, just don't take that tone you know better boy."

"Well can we start with how you know my dad?" Dean asked

"Again John and I came through San Antonio about 27 years ago." Bobby recalled "We met Mackenzie and hit it off great."

"As I remember mom telling me it was more than great Bobby." Sidney smiled the memory of her mom making her smile but almost bringing tears to her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked trying to make everything make sense in his mind. It just seemed too odd…

"Mackenzie and I had a thing for a while."

"Ya now it all makes sense." Dean said shaking his head from the confusion that had fogged his mind even more.

"Thank you wise ass." Samantha giggled as she spun on her heels to face the oldest Winchester with dark coffee brown eyes.

"Our… our mother died twelve years after Bobby had left. It is a night I will not forget no matter how much I try to." Sidney explained as the images of that night clouded her mind and brought a sob to her lips.

"I was sleeping when I awoke. I remember feeling something as though it were raining it kept hitting my lips. When I opened my eyes there was a man standing there. He was murmuring something to himself. That is when I started to scream. I don't know why I did, looking back on it if I had not mom would still be alive, but I did and it brought her into my room. All I really remember after that was mom being on the ceiling and the whole place going up in flames. If it hadn't been for John I think that both Samantha and me would have died in there. No I know we would have. I was twelve years old and was scared out of my mind. I acted like a little kid instead of taking care of my family. You have no idea how grateful I am to you two boys for what your daddy did for her and I. Really." Sidney explained to them but she wasn't there, it was thought she was reliving that night. " I don't know how he got there or how he knew to be there I was going to ask him but I have never been able to get a hold of him." Sidney finished as tears slowly fell from her eyes. God she hated crying it showed how weak she could be at times.

"That's the reason you have visions. You are like me… well more like me than I thought at first. Hmm… that makes me wonder. You don't fit the age group. But you fit the pattern." Thought Sam more to himself then to anyone else, as he was deep in thoughts of his own.

"What pattern? What are you talking about?" Sidney asked puzzled.

"There are more than just us out there with _special_ gifts. There was a pattern; most of them were kids that their mothers were killed on their 6-month birthday and in their nursery. You don't fit that age group, but you do fit the pattern. It's just odd."

"Ya well you aren't the only one wondering what the hell is going on around here." Samantha snapped.

"Well we need to figure out what is going on now and worry about our backgrounds… How we got here and got into this job is not important it's that we are here now." Bobby replied.

"Well two of us are not in the job we just know about the job." Samantha growled.

"Samantha ReAnne! Do you really want to push me?"

"No Sir!" was the youngest only respond.

"Why do they do that?" Sam asked Bobby as Samantha instantly listened to him, as thought he was god Sam didn't even know.

"Same reason you two do I guess. I am like a father figure to these girls." Bobby explained.

"I have a feeling it's a little more than that isn't it Bobby?" Dean interrogated.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I have been putting it all together. Sidney is what 27?"

"Ya. So?"  
"Bobby was here almost 27 years ago. But I have a feeling that he came back a couple years later. If you really think about it Sam it fits. They always call on Bobby if they need something. The way that they always act. Bobby what are you not telling us?" Dean inquired.

"I… They… Ok… Your right Dean. I don't know how you figured it out but you are right. I stayed around after the job but I didn't mean to it just… there was something here that made me stay and then Mackenzie told me that she was pregnant and I felt even more pull. I had to stay. Two years after Sidney Catherine was born I was still here and I was still with Mackenzie supporting a family and everything and then we found out about Samantha ReAnne. Yes Sam I am the girls father you can quiet looking at me like that now. Really. I had left for a couple of days the night that their mother had died. Samantha called me and told me and begged me to come home but I couldn't get there in time. When I finally got to the house it was in flames and I thought that I had lost my family. That was when John called to let me know that he had the girls and to tell me what had happened. He had stopped by to talk to me. I couldn't stay here after what happened to Mackenzie. The girl's grandmother wanted them, she didn't want anything to do with me and didn't want me to be around the girls but that didn't work courts told her that as their only living parent I had the right to see them. So I got them on weekends." Bobby clarified for the Winchesters.

" Now can we get back to the task at hand?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how's that for twist. Didn't see that one coming did you? Ha… please tell what you thought… I would love the feed; love to know what you thought.


	6. Numbered Victums

Sara was not sure were to go from here…she had heard through the grapevine that there was a group of hunters that were looking for the thing that was killing the men. That _thing _happened to be her and she didn't take kindly to being disrespected, she was going to so them what thing was doing it. She would be damned if they would get out of town without knowing!

"What?" Sara barked the soft voice had turned into nothing more than a growl as she turned to see who had entered her room unwanted and uninvited at that.

"Sorry ma'am but there is a man here looking for you he said that you were to be disturbed no matter what, that he needed to speak with you now." A little old woman shuttered shrinking in on herself trying to seem smaller then she was to avoid the wrath that was going to come from her mistress from being interrupted.  
"Well who ever it is tell them that it is not that important and that it can wait I am busy!" She barked.

"Afraid it can't it has to do with what you are doing." A tall man commented from the shadows outside the door the only thing that could be seen was his eyes and it was those that told her who it was. "What do you want?"

"To tell you to stop. If you do what you are doing you are going to screw up everything that I am working so hard to get off the ground. I have a leader that will lead an army to do great things and if you bring Lilth around it will not get done. I am here to tell you that if you do this _I_ will stop you before the Winchesters do. What did you not expect them to find you out? You are not never careful about covering your tracks young one." With that comment the yellow eyes became a face to go with the voice.

"Azusel!" Sara gasped. "I thought that you were still in hell."

"Its amazing the things that one can get done if they set their mind to did isn't it?"

"I have to tell you that what ever you are doing is not going to get very far. I am going to rise Lilth and she will bring us to the end really see will. Demons are going to want to follow another Demon not a messy human how doesn't even get off by killing. What are you going to do torture him until he gives in? Good luck with that he is a Winchester of all people he wont break!" Sara yelled her voice carrying down hall after hall of the huge house that she lived in.

"We will see now wont we killed" As suddenly as he appeared the demon was gone leaving the young woman alone to sink to the floor. He was going to stop her and she knew that he could if he really wanted to. He was more powerful then she could possibly imagine. "We will see I promise you on that." She replied to the empty room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well that went about as well as could be expected huh?" Samantha ReAnne asked as she and her sister sat on the end of the bed farthest from the big brown door that any minute would open to welcome three very pissed off, tired hunters through it. It had been an hour ago that they had heard the sirens come flying down the main room and had gone to take a look. An hour of Samantha and Sidney passing the floor wondering what was goin' on. "God Bobby still treats us like kids. We could have gone with you know." Samantha continued to rant on and on about being left behind knowing that it would really get her no where; that she would still be left behind. It was no job for girls. Bobby had told her over and over again though he instead on teaching them how to use both their body, guns and knifes for the weapons that they were.

"Would you just stop." Sidney commanded. "You are just going to use up all the breath that you have."

"Well…where are they? I mean its been to long. They have been gone for an hour Sid."

"I really don't know, but can you not call me Sid?"

"Why? What does it really matter?" Samantha asked

"It reminds me of mom, it makes me think about how I took her away from you." Sidney Catherine stated plainly So many years of holding it in and now it all came to a head. "There are so many things that I could have done different that night that would leave mom here with us now. It would have left you with a mom. Samantha I have always felt guilty for mom being gone. You wanted to know and that's it. Ever since these damn premonitions and figuring out where they came from I keep reliving that night over and over in my head. The images wont go away. I'm so sorry!"

"Sidney… it's not your fault. You were a little girl what were you suppose to do let him do god only knows what to you?" Samantha asked for the first time in a long time pulling Sidney into her arms to let her cry. Sid had always tried to be mom ever since she had died, Sidney had taken it on herself to be the strong one, she had never cried over mom's death though there were nights when that was all Samantha ReAnne could do. Now it was finally her turn to cry. To let out all the emotions that she held in for so many years. "There is nothing that I would have done for you over the years if you would have just talked to me you know that right?"

"I am aware I just… I had to be strong. Even when Bobby is around I can't break down. I have to be strong for you." Was Sidney's only response as a key in the door brought her out of ReAnne's lap and the tears were wiped away from her red, puffy eyes.

"What did you find?" Sidney posed as she quickly got rid of all signs of the fact that she had at one point been weaker then weak.

"Another man was killed. About 35 years of age, brown hair. Friends say he went missing from the group not long after they rounded the corner on the dead street." Sam filled the girls in as they delved for the weapons that they would be needing. They were heading out, they had to get to the bodies and see what had happened. Sam didn't really know why they hadn't done this before but they were going to do it now, and hopefully it would give Sam some very needed answers.

"Alright now what?" the small red head asked as she walked up beside Dean. It was a lot easier being around Sam and Dean knowing that Bobby was so close. Though she would never admit it to anyone she had always been a daddy's girl though she missed her mother terribly.

"You ready to get a little dirty?" Dean asked chuckling to himself as he turned his emerald eyes on ReAnne drinking in her figure again for the thousandths time tonight alone.

"That statement alone made me feel dirty Dean so if it is no worse then your nightly rounds of looks and flirts then bring it on!" Samantha mocked ready to take on anything-even Dean at the current moment. She had been locked up long enough. Woo… where had that come from? Ya being around Dean to much was giving her a confidence she was sure she didn't want… wait… ya she really didn't want it cause with it came a very big desire on that she would never give into. _**EVER. **_

Sam's laughter brought her head up and Dean's dimples made her glow inside and the reaction on the outside was an unwanted smile that betrayed her with the slightest curl at the edge of her lips.

"Ok, lets go now before this get even more uncomfortable and I have to leave the room." Sam smirked trying to rescue Samantha ReAnne from the remarks that Dean was sure to throw out at her. Though the thank you came from the opposite sister throwing him off guard, Sam was still pleased to hear her voice break out over all the others that had suddenly seemed to being to chatter all at once.

"For what?" Sam asked raising a brow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The look of confusion that crossed Sam's face made Sidney glow. It was nice to have them around if their stupid bickering didn't cheer her up, she could always look forward to Sam doing it some how though he never tried. Be it a smile; causing his dimples to show through, or his confusion which just brought the most precious look on his face, or his anger he could always make her laugh or smile. It was nice to know that there was someone there that could get to her but it was just as disconcerting as it was welcoming. "Samantha can get just as bad if not worse then Dean in the comment department and the comments would not stay directed at Dean. So you just saved all of us from a night of hell. It would be enjoyable to her but you wouldn't like it anymore than I would." Sidney whispered trying to suppress the laughter that was sliding through her lips.

"If it keeps you smiling I can do it again." Sam exclaimed as he walked behind her to Camero that sat outside waiting for the bodies that would take up residence in it and bring it to life within a heartbeat.

"You got a deal."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You never told me that we were breaking into a morgue. God can't you find some place better to break into?" Samantha teased Dean and Sam quickly picked the lock and glided through the door.

"I take it you don't find it very romantic… Damn. Sam that's one strike out for us!" bellowed Dean making Sam laugh

"You're the only one trying to impress there Dean." Sam chimed back "Which makes it a strike out for you not me. Last I check you where up to four strikeouts with that little red head up there."

"Thank you Sam very helpful!"

"Always glad to help." Sam laughed.

"Stupid little brothers some times I swear."

"I heard that!"

"Wasn't really trying to be quiet."

"Would you hurry up and get down here." Sam ordered as the sound of doors being opened followed short on his heels.

"Ya ya!" growing quickly frustrated with is brothers clear sense of impatience.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What you got?" Dean asked as he peaked around his baby brother's giant shoulder.

"Well… I think that I found one of the bodies. Mathew's to be correct." Sam groaned as he looked over what there was of Mathew Haring.

"That's just gross…" came a high pitch voice.

"I thought you weren't afraid to get a little dirty?" Dean quipped as Samantha ReAnne took two steps back from the Winchesters and the rotting body.

"Ya but this is completely different." Samantha winced as the boys started poking and prodding the body trying to find anything that could give them a clue about who they were dealing with.

"Dean, look at this."

"What?"

"It… it looks like a number." Sam explained with a frowned that rapidly fused his brows into one.

"What!?" Sidney squeaked bring both the boys heads around fast.

"Ya… It looks like a three. On his upper lip on the inside." Sam cleared watching Sidney Catherine's features change to a horrified expression.

"This sick son of a bitch is numbering his victims." Bobby growled "I bet that if you look at the other bodies they too will have numbers and to who was killed when. Sam I also bet you that if you get the report on the two bodies in '90 they too where numbered."

"So there is a specific number of people going to be killed, but why?" Samantha asked turning a puzzled face on Sam and Dean and then spinning to look at Bobby…

"Bobby what is going on?"

"It is some sort of ritual" came her answer but it was not from her father it came from Sidney.  
"And…"

"And what it is pretty self explanatory isn't is sis? Someone is trying to bring about something big and bad. Just who?" Sidney self asked.

"That is a great question but one that we can figure out back at the motel." Said Dean.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**So that's it chapter Six... please comment and let me know what you think**


End file.
